The Great Journey
by bell44
Summary: A pretty grey she-cat with blue eyes named Honeypaw gets forgotten on the great journey and has found that she is destined to save the clans. She has to find a way to get home fast.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

It was cold. Very cold. Honeypaw struggled against the wind. She had been forgotten on the great journey. Honeypaw could not find the rest of the clans. She looked everywhere. Honeypaw was freezing. She could feel the cold go through her pelt and reach her skin.

Honeypaw panicked as a gust of wind blew her halfway over. She needed to find somewhere to shelter from the wind. Honeypaw found a bramble thicket and wriggled underneath of it. It would have to do until the snow and wind stopped. Honeypaw thought sleep would never come but eventually it overtook her and dreams flooded her mind.

Honeypaw opened her eyes and she was in a forest with lush green grass and trees as tall as the sky. "Where am I?" Honeypaw asked herself confused. A gorgeous light grey she cat with blue eyes walked up to Honeypaw. "I am Bluestar young kit," she said, "I was once the leader of Thunderclan. You must find your way home Honeypaw. You are the key to the safety of the clans." Honeypaw tried to ask what Bluestar meant but the grey she cat had already faded away. "wait," Honeypaw wailed. " What do you mean?" But the grey she cat already faded and nothing lingered of her except her sweet sent.

Honey paw blinked open her eyes and she was back under the bramble thicket. She didn't know what to do. Honeypaw scrambled out of the thicket shaking her pelt and smoothing down the hair on her chest. She had to find the clans. If what the grey she cat said was true then she would have to save the clans. Honeypaw started walking and was trying to pick up the sent of the clans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Honeypaw breathed in the cold sent of the snow. She had to get home fast. Honeypaw found the faint sent of the clans and tried to follow it. It wasn't long before she ran into the fox. The fox's stench filled Honeypaws nose and she flinched. She was tiny compared to the fox. Honeypaw stretched herself up as high as she could and fluffed out her fur. She looked twice her size and she was still nothing compared to the fox.

The fox snarled at Honeypaw and caught her on the ear with its paw. Honeypaw found her ear bleeding and shredded "Get away from me you mange pelt," she snarled. Honeypaw leaped at the fox and swept it off its feet catching it off guard. She then leaped out of reach of the fox and scrambled away. Honeypaw knew she was no match for the fox.

Honeypaw ran for a long time. She was terrified. Then she stoped. after she couldn't go another tail length. She had lost the trail of the clan.

_Can I make it back without help_, she thought to herself. Honeypaw needed help. She was about to pass some two- leg houses and she stoped. "Maby I should stop here for the night," she said quietly to herself. Honeypaw headed towards a two-leg nest and settled in one of the corners in a garden. There she slowly fell asleep.

When Honeypaw woke she felt stiff. She must have slept in an awkward position last night. Honeypaw got up and stretched giving herself a few brief licks. She headed towards the last place she smelled the cans. After she found their sent she headed towards the woods were the sent trail lead.

Honeypaw met a few problems on the way like getting her pelt snagged on a bramble bush and losing some of her fur trying to get out. She also ran into a pack of dogs but they were big and clumsy. Honeypaw outran them easily. She was growing tired but refused to stop.

Honeypaw was walking for what seemed like forever. She walked through the night not stopping except to take a brief stop hunt and drink from a small stream. Then she trotted at a steady pace until her paws couldn't take her any further. Honeypaw decided to stop and her paws fell out from under her and she fell to the forest floor sighing with relief. "Thank starclan! I am so tired," she mewed.

She soon found sleep to take her. Her dreams were once again disturbed with bad dreams. She was in a forest but it wasn't like the one in starclan. This forest was very scary. Honeypaw saw cats dying all around her. She was over a cliff and was about to fall over the edge. Honeypaw tried to hold on to the edge but a big brown tabby tom came and said "Join the dark forest Honeypaw! Or you will die with the rest of the clans." Honeypaw had heard about this cat. It must be Tigerstar! She spat back at him "I will never join you!" and Tigerclaw let go.

Honeypaw snapped awake. She felt terrified! She was still breathing in short gasps. Honeypaw sat bolt upright and tried to calm herself. She gave herself a few licks to smooth down her rumpled fur. She could not stop seeing the piercing eyes of Tigerstar looking down at her. Honeypaw stood up and shook out her pelt. She started walking again.

Honeypaw found herself paranoid. Every time she heard something she would whip around and look. "Come on Honeypaw, you can do this," she would murmur to herself. She set off again. Every now and then she would think if her clan mates missed her. If they missed her why did they leave her? And why didn't they come looking for her?

It was almost sun down when she picked up a strong sent of her clan. Honenypaw got excited. She started running towards it. Honeypaw then saw I big barn. She entered the barn and she picked up her clan sent stronger than ever. But they were not there. She found a cat in the corner of the barn and said, "hello? My name is Honeypaw". The barn cat stood up and greeted her. "Hi your one of them clan cats aren't you?" Honeypaw said yes and asked him if they were still there. "They left yesterday morning. Said they were headed to a big lake," Honeypaw exclaimed "Thank you! I was left behind and I couldn't find them. Do you know what way they went?" The barn cat pointed with his tail "That way. You can stay for the night here if you want. There is plenty of mice".

Honeypaw was relieved she hadn't eaten all day. She was exhausted! "Thank you" she dipped her head in respect. After she had caught a mousse she ate then drifted off to sleep. Her sleep was not disturbed by dreams tonight.

When she woke the barn cat was nowhere to be seen. Honeypaw walked outside and found him lying in the sun. "Good morning," she mewed, "I have better go. I need to find my clan," The barn cat stood and said his goodbyes and Honeypaw left.

It was almost sun up. She headed towards were the cat told her the clans went. She soon came to a barn with horses. Honeypaw had never see hoses before but when she was a kit the elders often told her about them. She carefully slipped past them being careful not to get too close to their huge feet. She was out on the other side of the field when she saw a big group of cats.

Honeypaw was overjoyed and raced towards them. She had found the clans. But now she had to save the clans like Bluestar had told her. Honeypaw had to tell her leader, the leader of Thunderclan, about her destiny.


End file.
